Introductions
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: It was a quick, heat of the moment thing, no need for introductions. Done for the 100 themes challenge. Mature content. Bebe/Christophe.


**Written for the 100 themes challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Christophe & Bebe don't belong to me.**

**Warning: Mature Content. Het.**

**I've never put anything like up this before, so yeah, here we go.**

**

* * *

  
**

The two of them sit on her bed, whilst he lights a cigarette and inhales the smoke. The music is loud, blaring from the party downstairs and the lights are off - neither of them bothered to move to switch them on. They're both intoxicated and they should be with other people, with their partners but instead, they're here with each other. He leans over, kissing her lips - they're softer and bigger than the ones he kisses nightly, hell, he's kissing the red lipstick off those pretty lips, and he briefly wonders how he could ever prefer anything to hers. She runs her hands through his matted, dirty hair, her tongue in his mouth tasting the cigarette he has yet to finish. He's already shirtless - typical, a few drinks and he's willing to show anyone that toned body. He unbuttons the neat, red blouse that clings tightly to her figure, fumbling at each button and removing it - baring her pale, flawless skin. His hands find her curves, resting on her breasts - everyone said she had the best in town - he'd missed the allure of a woman's curves. She broke the kiss, moving her lips to his jaw and neck, kissing along the scars that marked his dark skin. He picked her up, wrapping arms around her waist and lifted her up, pushing her hard against the wall. The pictures on the wall shook from the impact. He always did like women who wear skirts more.

She continued to kiss at him, he tasted like cigarettes and something she wasn't quite sure of - probably something French. She moved her hands down his back, digging those sharp, painted red nails of hers into his skin, pressing his body closer against hers. Keeping her against the wall, he reached one of his hands up, undoing the clasp on her bra and letting it drop to the floor. He stopped to take a drag of his cigarette, keeping her supported as she moved those delicate hands to his jeans, fumbling nervously and undoing the zipper, before pulling down his boxers roughly - cigarette in one hand, he removed her underwear, black and silk, with the other - he reached for her neck, kissing it roughly and biting the skin harshly and leaving small bruises on her flesh. He trailed kisses down her skin before reaching her breasts, nipple in mouth and sucking gently. The music from downstairs had gotten louder - someone must have turned the volume up. She moaned, biting her own lip and brushing her blonde hair out of the way. He pressed her closer into the wall, lifting her up and supporting her ass with his hand, slim, long, firm legs wrapping themselves around him.

He pushed inside her, she cried in pleasure, her cheeks flushing. He increased his pace, repeating the movement and she, hips thrust upwards, moved with him. They kissed again and again, tongues meeting each other and the taste of stale cigarettes and alcohol infecting each kiss. She scratched along his back, whilst he ran his hands over her supple skin. Occasionally her hands drifted to the muscular tanned chest of his, rising and falling with each breath. She bit his lips hard when she came, body shuddering and tightening around him. She bit hard enough to draw blood, he simply grinned and thrust again, coming in her and moaning in his thick, broken accent, burying his head in her blonde curls. They stayed like that for an hour, pressed against the wall and breathing heavily, sweat on each others bodies. Eventually the moved, getting dressed and having quick kisses between them. She re-did her hair in the mirror, and he lit another cigarettes and he did up his boots. He walked to the door, twisting and the door handle and looking over to her, a thick raises eyebrow as he opened his mouth to talk, but she got there first.

"Name's Bebe."

"...Christophe."

"Nice to meet you."

She grinned and leant against the counter, blowing him a kiss as he smiled and walked out the door.

* * *


End file.
